


So It Begins

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-09
Updated: 2005-10-09
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Ron and Harry comfort Hermione





	So It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Hermione had just finished her third glass of wine. She sat in her dark bedroom, not really sure why she was still crying. It wasn’t like she had been in love with Jack; on the contrary, she’d actually been thinking of ending things anyway. But she never expected him to do it first. Two back-to-back pops indicated that Ron and Harry had Apperated again into her flat without owling first. It wasn’t all that surprising to her, as somehow they always knew when she was in pain, but it was annoying all the same. 

"Hermione?" Ron called out, his voice echoing through the flat.

Hermione contemplated only a moment before calling out hoarsely, "I’m in the bedroom." She watched as her two best friends swung open the door and entered cautiously.

"All right there, Hermione?" Harry whispered, his eyes full of concern. 

Running a shaky hand across her face, Hermione burst into fresh sobs of despair. Ron and Harry exchanged glances, both moving towards the bed with purpose. Ron picked Hermione up into his arms and settled her on his lap. Harry came around and sat on the bed, enveloping Hermione from behind. His hands settled around her waist and he watched her sob brokenly into Ron’s neck.

"What’s wrong with me? Why does everyone always leave me?" Hermione cried out suddenly, her voice filled with anguish. She felt Ron tighten his arms around her shoulder and pull her more tightly against his body.

"Hermione, there’s nothing wrong with you," Ron whispered into her hair. "It’s not you. You’re bloody brilliant."  
Hermione felt Harry nod his head against hers in agreement.

"I mean--" Hermione voice broke again. "--I know I’m not beautiful, but I’m not repulsive. Why doesn’t anyone love me?" Hermione had buried her face in Ron’s neck, and she let his familar smell of chocolate soothe her.

Ron pulled back from Hermione and took her chin in his hand, forcing her to look at him. His breath caught at the sheer beauty before him. Hermione, with her eyes red from crying, cheeks streaked with tears, and hair a mess, was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. Ron struggled for a moment, trying to put he feelings into words. He took a deep breath, his eyes never leaving hers. "Hermione, I love you." He lowered his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. 

Hermione became painfully aroused when his lips touched hers, and whimpered when they only lingered in the briefest of kisses. Opening her eyes, she stared at him, and saw the desire she felt reflected in his eyes. Running her hand up his neck, she pulled his head to hers for another kiss. This time it was no soft, gentle caress. It was full onslaught; she let her tongue trace his lower lip, demanding entrance. Hermione moaned in the back of her throat as their tongues slid against each other. She was dimly aware of Harry’s hands clenching convulsively against her waist, finding his touch soothing and right.  
***  
Harry had to stifle a gasp at Ron's admission of something Harry had known it all along: Ron was in love with Hermione. And if the trembling of Hermione’s body was any indication, those feelings were returned. Harry wasn’t sure what to do. He felt like a voyeur, but he couldn’t look away as Ron bent his head and kissed Hermione gently. When Hermione pulled Ron’s head down to hers in a passionate, no-holds-barred kiss, he knew he should go. His hands clenched convulsively at Hermione’s waist. He was quickly becoming aroused at the little gasp and moans his two best friends were making. He knew he had to get out of there before he embarrassed himself and his friends. Unclenching his hands from Hermione’s waist, he was startled to find Hermione and Ron’s hands stopping him.   
Looking up and meeting Ron’s eyes over Hermione’s shoulder, he was shocked at the word that spilled from Ron’s lips. A simple word that held more meaning than one would believe. 

"Stay."

Ron wasn’t sure what had come over him; he didn’t want Harry to go. It felt right having him share this moment with himself and Hermione. He didn’t know whether to be embarrassed or amazed at all the longing that came bubbling to the surface. He only knew he wanted Harry to stay.

He could read the doubt and confusion in Harry’s eyes. He took Harry’s hand and squeezed it gently before sliding it up and placing it on Hermione’s breast. He felt Hermione tremble against him and lowered his mouth to hers, not bothering to conceal the desperate hunger he felt for her. 

Hermione couldn’t believe what was happening How could something that was so wrong feel unbelievably wonderful? Ron was devouring her mouth, sending shivers down her spine, and Harry's nimble fingers were brushing back and forth across her nipple, causing an ache in her center that demanded more. She slid her hands from Ron’s neck and slowly began working his buttons undone, pausing to caress each inch of bare skin she exposed. They were wearing too many clothes, she realized dimly. 

Pulling back from Ron she whispered, "Stand up. You’re wearing to many clothes. Stand up."

Harry felt himself harden further when Ron slid his hand up to Hermione’s breast. He felt her tremble against his chest and shifted to relieve the tightness in his trousers. He slid his fingers across her nipples, loving the way they puckered into hard points as he caressed them. He couldn’t believe this was happening. Never in a million years would he have thought that Ron would share this moment with him. He loved them both so much. His eyes filled with tears of joy-- the joy of knowing he was with two people who loved him no matter what. Then he heard Hermione whispered that the needed to stand up. Harry’s hand shook at the implications of her words. This was going to happen, it was inevitable, and part of Harry wanted to run.

Ron slid his arms from around Hermione and grabbed her hand along with Harry’s, pulling them both to their feet. He smiled down at Hermione and lifted her hand to his lips, kissing it gently. He met Harry’s eyes again and smiled as Harry gave in and wrapped his arms around Hermione’s waist before kissing her cheek. 

Ron’s hands went to her blouse, sliding the buttons open and baring her to the waist. He lowered his head to tug her nipple, biting it gently. Harry worked the zipper on her skirt and pushed it down her legs to the floor. Ron worked the front clasp on Hermione’s bra loose with his tongue and shivered as her breasts spilled out. He placed his hands on Harry's and once again raised them from Hermione’s face to her breasts. He watched as Harry slid his hands over her nipples, pinching them. Hermione had tossed her head back against Harry shoulders and her face was flushed with pleasure. Sliding his tongue down her body, Ron paused briefly at the elastic on her knickers, teasing her by running his tongue along the waistband. He pulled them slowly down her legs before running his tongue up the inside of her thigh. When he reached her apex, he parted her folds before sliding his tongue across her clit. 

 

Hermione was lost in the sensation of Harry hot and hard pressed against her bum and Ron doing wickedly delicious things with his mouth. It was driving her insane. She slid her arm up behind Harry’s neck as he continued to pull at her nipples with quidditch-roughened fingers. She gasped as he began a slow assault on her neck.Ron continued to lick her folds, pausing only to take her clit in his mouth and tug, somehow timing it with Harry’s fingers. Hermione felt her knees shake and being to give out, as her orgasm overwhelmed her. Screaming out both their names Hermione tumbled over the edge as Ron continued to tongue her. 

 

Harry felt Hermione coming apart in his arms. His erection throbbed painfully and he could help reaching down to stroke himself through his trousers. He could feel Ron’s hands on Hermione’s arse, and was startled to find himself rubbing against them with no protest from Ron. Much to his surprise, Ron turned his hand over and began stroking him through his trousers. Letting out a hoarse groan, he thrust himself into Ron’s hand, not caring who was touching him. Moaning continuously, he let himself enjoy Ron’s hand sliding up and down his cock.   
Ron almost lost it as Hermione came. He’d never seen anything so beautiful. He slid his hands around her and planted them on her arse and he felt Harry’s erection brushing against his hands. Turning his hand over, he slid it up and down Harry’s cock, enjoying hearing the moans coming from his best friend. Rising up off his knees, his own erection throbbing painfully, he pulled Hermione in for another bruising kiss, continuing to stroke Harry at the same time.

Hermione was out of her mind with desire. They had brought her to the peak in no time flat and now it was her turn.  
"Lie down, both of you, now!" Hermione demanded breathlessly, and Ron felt his cock throb painfully.

Both men complied with Hermione’s wishes immediately, as her tone of voice indicated she expected no less. Settling back on the bed, he noticed she looked almost feral. She quickly removed Harry’s trousers and boxers before doing the same to Ron. 

"Kiss each other," she demanded. "I want to see you kiss each other."

Harry and Ron looked at each other hesitantly before leaning towards each other and kissing briefly.

Hermione took that moment to wrap her hands around both of their erections and began slowly stroking them up and down. Sliding her hands along their hardness, she felt herself getting wet again.

"Ron, kiss him again." she demanded. "Like you kiss me." She growled as Ron slid his hand behind Harry’s head.

She watched as their tongues danced against each other. She lowered her mouth to Ron’s cock and swirled her tongue around the tip. Continuing to stroke Harry, she felt overwhelmed by desire as she watched them kiss through hooded eyes. She lowered her mouth down Ron’s cock, swirling her tongue around it. Ron’s reaction was instantaneous; his hips arched and he groaned. His hand found her hair, twining his fingers through it as he tried to control her movements. Hermione was having none of that. She took his hand and placed it around Harry’s cock, entwining her fingers around his as together they stroked Harry.

Hermione continued her teasing and tormenting of Ron’s cock before releasing it and moving to Harry. She heard Ron groan at the loss, and she picked up Harry’s hand and repeated what she had done with Ron. She assisted Harry’s strokes up and down Ron’s shaft, still wet from her mouth, before lowering her mouth to Harry. She ran her tongue up and down his cock, taking just the tip in her mouth. Both men groaned in unison, and she watched as their mouths met again in a wet kiss. 

Harry was flooded with desire he couldn’t think, he couldn’t believe his two best friends we driving him to the edge of insanity. The feeling of Hermione’s hot mouth surrounding his cock, teasing him, and Ron’s hardness throbbing in the palm of his hand was almost more than he could take. His eyes rolled back in his head as his mouth met Ron’s in a heated kiss. Hermione’s mouth coupled with the thrust of Ron’s tongue caused him to whimper. He increased his grip on Ron’s cock as he forcibly slid his hand up and down Ron. He loved the way Ron thrust his hips against his hand. He moaned against Ron’s lips as Hermione took his balls in her mouth and sucked gently. He wasn’t going to last much longer; he could feel the tightening in his balls and knew he was close to release.

The last of Ron’s control snapped as Harry moaned against his lips. He grabbed Hermione roughly and pulled her off of Harry. He spun her around so her back was to him, and got up on his knees behind her, loving the way she instinctively threw her arms forward. He motioned to Harry and entered Hermione from behind. He watched as Harry pulled himself under Hermione’s spread legs and felt her shudder as he darted his tongue between her folds. Hermione’s moans only spurred him on as he relentlessly slammed into her body. He watched as she stretched her neck out and slid her mouth over Harry’s cock, who immediately began lifting his hips, pushing his cock in and out of her mouth. Grabbing her waist, he slammed into her over and over. 

"God’s Hermione, you’re so hot and wet. You like this, don’t you?" Ron growled out and heard her moan against Harry’s cock.

"Did it make you wet watching Harry and I kiss? Imagining what our mouths could do to you?" He continued as he felt her shudder beneath him. 

Then he felt Harry’s tongue against his cock as he slid in and out of Hermione. Hermione's body was shaking with the force of her desire: Harry’s cock in her mouth, Ron filling her, Harry’s tongue dancing across her clit. It was almost more than she could handle. She was going to come and come hard.

Harry was on the edge. He moaned continuously as he darted his tongue against Hermione’s clit. Her mouth on his cock sent wave after wave of pleasure through him. He heard Ron growling out at Hermione, and felt her moan against his cock, sending delicious pleasure through him. He darted his tongue back and touch Ron’s cock as it slid in and out of Hermione, loving how they both tasted. White stars filled his head and he arched his back. "Hermione I’m going to come." She kept on sucking him. Latching onto her clit, he sucked hard as he felt his release wash over him. She swallowed all of it, letting her tounge come out to lick him clean. He dropped his head back in exhaustion and pulled himself from under Hermione and layback to watch the two of them.

 

Ron was determined to take Hermione over the edge with him. She was chanting his name non-stop and it spurred him to increase his pace. His hands were on her waist, pulling her back against him with each thrust. He slid his hand to her clit and pinched it roughly between his fingers. 

"Come for me Hermione," he growled out. "Now!" He gave her a light slap on her arse and felt her walls clench around him. The milking action brought forth his release and they both came, screaming out each other’s name. 

Hermione and Ron collapsed next to Harry on the bed, all three completely spent.

"Well, that was unexpected," Hermione whispered nervously, her eyes darting to Ron's.

Ron chuckled and shook his head. "We’ve always done everything together, and it felt right."

He enveloped Hermione in his arms and kissed her forehead. " I love you." 

"I love you, too," she whispered, reaching back to pull Harry’s arm around the two of them.  
"That was-- ummm…." Harry stammered sleepily.

"Amazing," Hermione whispered as she kissed Ron’s nose. 

"Do we need to talk about this?" Harry whispered into her hair as he tightened his arm around the two of them. 

"Let’s leave it until later. Maybe set some ground rules," Ron whispered. "But for now, let’s just sleep."   
With that, the threesome fell asleep.


End file.
